


Promises, Promises

by wykdkity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wykdkity/pseuds/wykdkity
Summary: Dean learns its always better to know what you are promising before you do.





	Promises, Promises

**Author's Note:**

> my new year one shot, enjoy!!

When Sam turned 16 Dean promised him he would give him anything he wanted, Dean of course thought like any other teenager Sam would ask for booze or to drive his car, Dean's always been extra protective of his baby so he hoped for booze, least he could enjoy that too, when Sam said I want to have sex, he was still relieve, but then he started thinking how he was going to pull that off, hooker? ?...no Sam wouldn't go for it, what kind of brother would suggest that to his underage brother. Maybe he would go for a lap dance

"With you"

Wait what? Dean was sure he heard wrong

"uh, what ?'

"I know you heard me Dean, I said I want to have sex with you"

"Sammy... that's not even funny, I'll take you to a strip club and get you a lap dance alright?, we can get some beers and you'll have a good time"

"no thanks, never mind" Sam turned and walked to his room without another word.

Dean wanted to say something, he's never been comfortable seeing that look on Sam's face, it took everything he had not to go after him, it wasn't until he heard the soft click of the door closing that be breathed.

Later that night Dean realized he was watching TV all day and he was hungry which mean Sammy must be hungry too, he hasn't come out of his room all day, so Dean went to knock.

"Sammy? (no answer)..Sammy are you ok? What do you want to eat?"

When Sam didn't answer, Dean opened the door and Sam was sitting on the bed in the corner reading a book, he didn't even look up when Dean walked in

"dude, didn't you hear me knocking? Nerd much, what are you reading?.. still nothing ...are you giving me the silent treatment?, what are you 5yrs old? Although you never were good at it, come-on Sam!, stop moping it's your birthday you can't sit around all day acting like a baby"

"I'm not a baby and I'm not moping"

"oh he speaks!!, and what are you doing then?"

"not talking to you"

"oh real mature" Sam seems to have lost the ability to speak again, Dean is extremely annoyed but he is determined to get Sam out of that bed..."ok Sam, fine if this is what you want to do on your birthday, I'll leave you alone so you can enjoy your book"

"you are such a liar"

"What?"

"you heard me, you said anything I wanted, I told you and you aren't taking me seriously, you asked me what I want and I told you, if you want to go back on your promise just tell me I'm a big boy I can take it'

"Sammy..(dean's voice was almost pleading)... that kind of thing, do you even understand what you are asking me to do?, you are my baby brother, I love you more than life itself, I would do anything for you but.."

"but not this...I get it, I know it's weird and I'm a freak for wanting you that way, but I can't change it, believe me I have tried, I even thought maybe if we do it I would get it out of my system and I'll get over it....I don't know" . The room was silent and Dean did what he always did when Sammy was sad, he sat down next to him and held him close to his chest.

"ok Sammy-" the words left his mouth before he realized what he was saying

"really?, dean... I don't want you to do this because I'm crying like a baby"

"don't get too excited, let me finish...on your 18th birthday, if you still want to I promise"

Sam pulls away as if to protest, but he looked into his brother's eyes and the fight melted away, he believed the promise to be true, and he knew this time he'll make sure Dean keeps this promise, with an almost devilish smile he leans in and kissed Dean. Dean kissed him back without thinking.

"Sammy I said when you turn 18!!"

"I know but, this is ok until then right?" He leans in slower this time giving Dean enough time to move away but he didn't instead he allowed Sam to push him down on the bed and kiss him.

God help him it's going to be a long two years.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hope Forever Never Comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959800) by [wykdkity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wykdkity/pseuds/wykdkity)




End file.
